ABSTRACT. The goal of the Molecular Biology Program at the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus is to train outstanding research scientists and academicians who will become future leaders in their chosen fields and disciplines. To accomplish this goal, we carefully select high-quality students from diverse backgrounds with strong academic records and a demonstrated aptitude, commitment, and passion for research. Our training program is flexible and student-oriented to meet individual needs, with a rigorous curriculum and high standards. Our Ph.D. in Molecular Biology is designed as a 5-6-year program with the first year devoted to challenging course work and laboratory rotations; the second to development of a research thesis; and the remaining to completion of the thesis research under the guidance of a training faculty mentor and thesis committee. To further develop their skills, students at all stages of the Program participate in activities including a weekly seminar series, roundtable discussions, an annual Symposium, and our Program retreat. Our curriculum emphasizes the development of critical and creative independent thinking, strong quantitative and statistical analytical skills with a focus on rigor and reproducibility, strong scientific communication skills, and responsible conduct. Our program?s close ties with the RNA Bioscience Initiative provide students with increased training in RNA biology, high-throughput DNA sequencing, and domain-specific bioinformatics training. A strength of the program is its outstanding and collegial faculty from 12 different departments and divisions who are deeply committed to graduate education and the MOLB Program. As the only NIH-supported training program on our campus focused on research into fundamental molecular and cellular mechanisms, faculty laboratories offer research opportunities for our students in multiple disciplines (biochemistry, genetics, immunology, cell and structural biology), disease models (cancer, autoimmunity, infectious disease, and developmental disorders), and organismal models (viruses, bacteria, yeast, ciliates, flies, worms, mice, and humans). The success of our training program is evinced by student publications and high-quality postdoctoral, faculty, and industry positions obtained by our students. Given the depth, quality, and diversity of our student pool and our demonstrated ability to train high quality students, we request 10 students be supported each year.